fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Hologram
"Hologram," performed by NICO Touches the Walls, is the second opening theme of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It debuts in Episode 15, replacing "Again" by Yui, and is succeeded by "Golden Time Lover" ''in Episode 27. Videos Appearances *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric *Xiao-Mei *May Chang *Ling Yao *Fu *Lan Fan *Jean Havoc *Kain Fuery *Vato Falman *Heymans Breda *Riza Hawkeye *Roy Mustang *Van Hohenheim *Winry Rockbell *Den *Trisha Elric *Pinako Rockbell *Scar *Lust *Gluttony *Wrath *Greed (as a liquefied Philosopher's Stone) *Father *Envy Lyrics ''Japanese Rōmaji Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e Maigo no mama tabi shiteita nezumiiro no sora no shita Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita Itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo Ano kumo no mukō made yukeru kana Tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni Furidashita amatsubutachi ga ranhansha kurikaesu Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama dokomademo tsukinukeru Awai zanzō ryōme ni yakitsukete Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e ''English Translation'' Beckoned now by the snow-white backdrop, I go into a yet unseen world Lost as I traveled under a gray sky, with a different map each day, so many dreams ran together I wonder if someday, even with my modest stride, I'll be able to get beyond those clouds Falling raindrops provide a persistent diffuse reflection as though able to see into my heart, wounded for acting tough Beams of light crisscross and shoot on forever without announcing where they're headed Faint afterimages burn into my eyes Wherever I am under this sky, I should still arrive at a yet unseen world ''Kanji'' 真っ白な景色にいま誘われて 僕は行くよ まだ見ぬ世界へ 迷子のまま旅してた 鼠色の空の下 日替わりの地図 いくつもの夢が滲んでいた いつかはさ ちっぽけな僕のこの歩幅でも あの雲の向こうまで行けるかな 強がって キズついた 心透かしたように 降り出した 雨粒たちが 乱反射繰り返す 真っ直ぐな光が 交差して 行く先も告げぬまま どこまでも 突き抜ける 淡い残像 両目に焼きつけて 届くはずなんだ まだ見ぬ世界へ 知らず知らずに貼\っていたのは 白黒のステッカーで 大事なモノ 僕らは隠してしまっていた 宝の石より花より星の灯りより綺麗な 「夢」と言う名のホログラムを ざわめきを はみ出して 逆らって いつか描いた風景 悔しさも 寂しさも 今泡見たいに弾け飛ぶ まっすぐな道で躓いたって かさぶた剥がれたら 今よりきっと強くなれる 真っ白な景色に今誘われて 僕は行くよまだ見ぬ世界へ 霞む空の先に 虹色の光 明日の影に 震えるたびに 遠くで僕を呼ぶ声がして まっすぐな光が散らばって 雨上がりの午後に 束になって降り注ぐ 無限のグラデーションが 今混ざり合って この空の下どんなとこにいても 必ず届くはずさまだ見ぬ世界へ ''HIRAGANA'' まっしろ な けしき に いま さそわれて ぼく は ゆく よ まだ みぬ せかい へ まいご の まま たび していた ねずみいろ の そら の した ひがわり の ちず いくつも の ゆめ が にじんで いた いつか は さ ちっぽぇ な ぼく の この ほはば でも あの くも の むこう まで ゆける かな つよがって きずついた こころ すかした よう に ふりだした あまつぶたち が なんはんしゃ くりかえす まっすぐ な ひかり が こうさ して ゆくさき も つげぬ まま どこまでも つきぬける あわい ざんぞう りょうめ に やきつけて この そら の した どんな とこ に いて も とどく はず なんだ まだ みぬ せかい へ Trivia * This is the only song in the series that uses exact scenes from the show, i.e. May using Alkahestry on the chimera. * In the English dub, it is mistakenly labeled as the first opening, "Again" by Yui, in the opening credits. * "Hologram" is played during the final credits sequence of episode 64, although with an epilogue made of photographs. Category:Stubs Category:Themes